Love or Hate but we are Soulmates
by Hisoka Kurosaki
Summary: It's 1999 and Hokuto visits Seishirou to declare a bet. Can this "new" bet extinguish the old one?


**Prologue**

"Wow Sei-chan, your heart is in the lacking department, eh?" Hokuto teased as she cupped her hands behind her back and spun around to face her former killer. A large shadow seemed to extirpate from the imaginary platform and metamorphosed into the man she referred to as "Sei-chan".

He wore his best defeated expression and lowered his head. "If only you were around to brighten things up a little. Maybe jazz up the place a bit?" There the two stood, in an expansive, abysmal. No walls, no floor, and no ceiling. A completely desolate, dark room that would make one blanch at the dire need for creativity. The sound of water dripping like the ring of a triangle matched their voices as it echoed throughout the near empty room.

"Oh ho ho, Sei-chan! Give me a day or two and I'll really have this place pumping in no time! But let's get on with the matter at hand. It's 1999 and you still haven't physically met with Subaru, have you? You're running out of time, you know."

"Running out of time? Dear Hokuto-chan, whatever do you mean?" The assassin folded his arms and displayed a kind smile while the eccentric Sumeragi twin puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"You know exactly what I mean! Every year, on this day, I come to haunt you- this being the anniversary of my death- to give you advice and to steer you in the right direction. This shall be the ninth time I have visited you, but this time I chose not to be in your dream, rather, your heart instead." She huffed and leaned forward to poke the man in the chest for added effect. "And this time it's important. You two are destined to meet and duke it out this year, but hear me Sei-chan, I better not've sacrificed myself for nothing!"

Seishrou laughed and held his hands up. "Anything for my future sister-in-law, but what pray-tell would you have me do?"

"Simple, tell Subaru how you really feel."

"How I really feel? You must mean that I _love_ him?" He shook his head and mocked a sad smile. "You of all should know I have a limited vocabulary when it comes to emotions. I will admit, I am possessive of Subaru-kun, but that is because he is mine to be possessive of. Love? I tried to feel that during that unfortunate year, remember? But alas, my sweet Subaru-kun lost the bet."

"Yeah, he lost huh? I would like to know who was the judge of that? Seishirou-chan, you've done nothing but doubt having an ounce of emotion in your body since you first became Sakurazukamori! If you keep telling yourself these things then you'll truly believe it!"

"Hokuto-chan, you're too kind, but even if I had said emotion I highly doubt Subaru-kun would return those sentiments. Besides, and this would be a funny sight, but imagine me being welcomed into the house of Sumeragi as if I were not a sworn adversary." He chuckled as he envisioned a surprised Subaru and a fuming Twelfth Head standing in the entryway.

"But you're wrong! My brother loves you! And I'll challenge you on that."

Seishirou, amused, motioned for her to continue. Being the interesting assassin as he was, he much liked a challenge.

"Sei-chan, how about a bet, hm? I bet that this year you will come to terms with how you love my brother and that he too will announce the same...If I win, you have to release me from your stupid tree."

"And if _I_ win?" Thick and eerie smoke appeared as if on cue and masked the smirk that began to appear on the Sakurazukamori's ominous, predatory face.

"If you win..." She bit her lip and contimplated before coming up with an answer. "I will release you from my spell...as much as it may pain me. Do we have a deal?" She outstretched her hand in the hope that the former veterinarian would take it.

Seishirou pondered this and grinned. He took the twin's hand and shook it gently. "Why not? I would like to catch up with Subaru-kun. It has been awhile after all." What he really thought was how much fun he would ultimately have playing with his precious doll, _his_ Subaru.

"Great! I'm really looking forward to this!" She placed her hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed it. "I love you both. I wish for the best!" She began to float away. Her destination? Where those who have been fed to Her reside.

He smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Hokuto-chan."

"Liar! Till next time!" A sad smile complimented her face. She had her doubts about her new resolution, but it was worth a try. "We shall see..." She became more translucent and then she vanished as the smoke consumed her.

_Silly girl. She truly believes my intentions are based on love. Even in death she plays match maker._

~O~

The near silent beat of the shikigami's wings awoke the Dragon of Earth as it landed on the tree branch above his once resting form. He uncrossed his arms and raised his hand to pet his bird of prey, his secretive eyes. The bird nuzzled his hand, pushed into it and nearly fell from it's perch. The man then retrieved his sunglasses from his face and slid them in his jacket pocket. White and amber mismatched eyes stared up at Tokyo Tower with what appeared to be nostalgia twinkling before his view. He brought a cigarette to his mouth and pulled on it, smoke danced from his lips as he exhaled.

"I think it's time for a well deserved hunt."

He took one more generous puff then rubbed out the cigarette butt and tossed it on the wet ground. The embers then faded as its life reached its limit much like the man's countless victims. He stepped over a large puddle and dodged water that sprayed forth as cars flew by. Eventually his steps came to a halt when he stood in front of a dreary, modest apartment complex. The rain picked up again. Cold, ice like needles fell from the sky like a thousand arrows being shot from their bows. Seishirou felt that now was the perfect backdrop upon being reunited with Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, I'm coming for you."

***Hello everyone! 'soka-boka here! Um...Here's my slightly more serious story I sort of mentioned. If you've read any of my other stories you'd probably notice a slight difference! Lol! Anyway, I will forever be scarred by what CLAMP did/has done (Major understatement of the century) and so I felt it was about time I made myself feel better. For those of you who like to read depressing SubxSei fanfics, then this is not the one for you. I hate reading those! As if their lives aren't/weren't bad enough! No offense by the way. So yes, I WILL spoil one thing. This will have a happy ending. The hard part is getting to it. Lol! Anyway, I ramble too much! I hope you all like what I've got so far! Oh and if you don't review Seishirou could come for you, too! Wait, no! That could be a good thing! DX***


End file.
